Fôret de Roses
by maneeya
Summary: Univers Alternatif dans un OS peu commun. Il n'y a qu'un élément qui les relie, quelqu'un a le devoir de chercher lequel est-ce. A ne pas lire avant d'aller dormir - juste au cas ou...


Tout finit au milieu de la Forêt de Roses où tout à commencer.

« Il y avait un seul objet auquel la fille aux cheveux roses ne pouvait pas se séparer. C'est une gourmette faite en ivoire. Et je peux vous dire qu'à l'époque, ça n'avait rien de luxueux. Sur la gourmette, il y avait écrit Sakura Haruno. La fille qui n'a pas d'anniversaire. Certes n'a pas eu une vie facile cette petite mais elle n'est pas non plus à plaindre. Je lui ai offert le lit et le couvert et comment me l'a-t-elle rendu ?! Elle a fui, cette salle petite ingrate ! Bon débarra ! Non mais quand même, à quinze ans, elle n'était toujours pas capable de faire une nuit sans cauchemar. Je vous le dis, elle est de la sale graine ! Bien contente qu'elle soit partie, j'espère même qu'elle est morte cette salle gamine ! »

« Ben Sakura c'était ma meilleure copine. Quand on dormait toute les deux, on ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Mais on a été obligées de se séparer. A sept ans, ça avait été horrible. Maintenant je regrette, quelqu'un aurait pu la sauver. J'aurais dû la sauver. Je n'ai jamais trouver d'autre meilleure amie qu'elle. Elle m'a quasiment formée, je suis une personne bien et c'est grâce à elle. Je me souviens, on s'est rencontrées un mercredi. Il faisait moche ce jour-là mais, Sakura souriait contrairement à moi. Ce jour-là, mes parents s'étaient beaucoup disputé, et c'est bien elle qui m'a aidée. La fille solitaire, sans parents sans anniversaire et avec un sourire mystérieux. »

« Sakura a été dans ma classe pendant dix ans. Je crois qu'on s'aimait bien. Mais je suis plus tout à fait sûr. Ca fait tellement de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu. J'étais sûr qu'elle était heureuse avec son petit ami. Ils étaient restés plus de trois ans ensemble. Je pensais qu'ils avaient enfants et bonheur contrairement à moi. Je n'étais pas proche d'eux mais j'adorais Sakura. Il me semble. Je me souviens l'avoir vu grandir, je crois avoir encore les dix photos de classe où elle est présente. Sakura a toujours été la petite que les parents disaient pas saine. Pourtant Sakura brillait, la beauté et l'intelligence lui offraient une aura de bonheur mélodieux. Mes parents m'interdisaient de l'invité à mes anniversaires. Mais elle m'offrait toujours une lettre. Elle était nulle en dessin mais douée au rebus. Des fois, je me demande si ma fille ressemblera à Sakura ou à Ino qui a été sa grande amie. Elle m'en parlait tout le temps. Sakura doit manquer pas seulement à tous ceux qui l'ont connu mais aussi à tout ceux qui n'ont pas pu la connaitre. »

« J'ai connu Sakura une année. J'étais sa correspondante. Elle avait une écriture fine et élégante. Comme si elle était constamment dans un rêve éveillé. Ses mots étaient poétiques comme dansés. Oui, elle avait un côté artiste torturé mais optimiste. Sakura...elle m'a toujours plue. Pour la Saint Valentin, j'ai envoyé une belle lettre avec des fleurs de cerisier et des roses blanches et roses. Ce sont les policiers qui m'ont apportée sa réponse qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de poster. Ça lui avait fait plaisir. »

« C'est moi qui ait trouvé Sakura dans la Forêt de Roses. Mon patron m'avait demandé de voir si c'était possible de construire sur ce labyrinthe. Tous mes collègues pensaient que ce lieu était hanté. J'aurais dû les croire. Mais armé d'une fauche et protégé d'une combinaison, j'ai commencé à traverser la forêt. Je chantonnais sous le soleil tout en avançant. Et puis j'ai trouvé la jeune fille toute petite. Je voyais qu'elle respirait alors je l'ai enveloppé dans mon gilet que j'avais enlevé. Je l'avais emmenée à l'hôpital pour la confier à une infirmière. Puis je suis allé finir mon travail, j'ai retrouvé Sakura à l'hôpital avec le statut de patient. »

« Je fus l'infirmière de Sakura Haruno. Certes c'était une jeune femme pétillante, personne n'aurait songé à la blesser intentionnellement. Elle a apporté beaucoup de joie autour d'elle mais physiquement, il était évident qu'elle ne tiendrait pas au-delà de vingt-cinq and malgré la médecine. Elle avait fini par accepter cette idée même si ça a brisé bon nombre de ses illusions. Bien que beaucoup dise qu'elle a tué son compagnon, je pense qu'elle a bien agit. Le seul bé mol est cette histoire de forêt maudite : il n'y a rien de plus stupide. [...] Donc sur la petite Sakura je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, elle était saine d'esprit et nous n'avons jamais pu déterminer la véracité des maladies qu'elle aurait engendré selon certain. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Mais je ne peux vivre sans elle, j'ai essayé croyez-moi je vous en prie... Mais elle est mon âme et mon cœur, sans elle je me résume à un automate vivant. J'espère ne pas causer trop de tristesse de par mon geste. Je vais la rejoindre au milieu de la Forêt de Roses, espérant trouver son esprit dans l'au-delà et veiller sur vous de là-haut. »

-Voilà Taji, ce sont les six témoignages de personnes dites proches ainsi que la lettre d'adieu de son compagnon Sasuke Uchiha. Essayez de trouver une explication à ses drames.

Le dénommé avait lu les témoignages de Hikaku Shimura, de Ino Yamanaka, de Haku Yuki, de Karin Uzumaki, de Naruto Uzumaki et de Shizune Kâto ainsi que la lettre d'adieu de son compagnon Sasuke. D'après tout le monde, personne n'en voulait à la jeune femme. Personne n'aurait voulu précipité sa mort. Pourtant les analyses ont été formelles: les fleurs qu'une personne avait envoyées lui avaient embrumé l'esprit pour la conduire dans la forêt. Premièrement ça devait être quelqu'un qui croyait à la magie de cette forêt. Mais qui ? Taji réfléchit... Etait-ce Karin Uzumaki, elle avait parlé de fleurs de cerisier et de roses blanches et roses. Mais ça ne collait pas, elle avait dit ressentir des sentiments pour Sakura Haruno et en plus, elle n'était même pas dans le village. Elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir la tuer. Tous semblaient l'apprécier. Sauf la vieille folle au nom de Hikaku Shimura, mais ce n'était qu'une folle aigrie et jalouse. Que lui aurait apporté ce décès ? Il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Surtout qu'il lui fallait encore trouver le corps de Sasuke Uchiha, pour l'instant, seul ses yeux ont été trouvés...

Pris d'une impulsion, il prit ses affaires, son arme de service et entreprit de retracer le chemin qu'avait fait Sakura Haruno le jour de son décès prématuré, il y a un mois précisément. La lune était la même qu'aujourd'hui, pleine et lumineuse. Taji avait travaillé tellement de jours sur cette enquête qu'il connaissait tout par cœur.

D'après les témoignages et les indices scientifiques, on savait que Sakura était rentrée du marché de soirée, avait rangé les courses puis s'était lavée les mains. C'est en revenant du salon qu'elle avait vu les fleurs. Les fleurs, telles qu'on les a retrouvées avec son cadavre étaient déjà magnifiques. Mais dans la soirée, elles devaient être carrément radieuses. Sakura Haruno avait dû s'approcher pour les sentir telle qu'on la décrit. Elle avait dû être d'abord enchantée par l'odeur. C'est après que tout c'était mis en place, les molécules avaient atteint son cerveau et pris le contrôle. Elle s'était dirigée le bouquet de fleur dans les bras. Le bouquet était assez énorme pour lui cacher, son corps était comme automatisé d'après une voisine qui l'avait vue marcher par sa fenêtre. Taji suivit l'itinéraire tortueux conduisant à une fatalité morbide. Quand par terre, il commença à voir des petits bouts d'os. Il se pencha et en ramassa quelques-uns : c'étaient des os fêlés. Dessous, il y avait la gourmette d'ivoire que personne n'avait retrouvée. Il la mit dans sa poche. Il continua son avancé à travers les épines des roses. Elles semblaient ternes ce soir, comme celui de la mort brutale de Sakura Haruno. Certaines roses étaient blanches, d'autres étaient rouges. Il se retrouva face à des broussailles de tiges piquantes. De l'autre côté une douce musique se faisait fredonner. Il écarta les tiges. Une belle femme peignait en fredonnant. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et courts. Sa nuque et ses hanches étaient de vrais fantasmes pour le jeune policier. Elle peignait les roses blanches, à côté d'elle était posé un saut rempli d'un liquide rouge. Un liquide rouge que Taji reconnu comme du sang. Il recula précipitamment, écrasa une branche, pris peur, se cacha, pensa à Sakura, pensa à Sasuke, se demanda si elle l'avait entendu.

-Oui je t'ai entendu, répondit une voix douce et svelte à son oreille avant qu'une force l'attrape pas le col et le balance à trois pas du tabouret ou était assise la femme. Elle revînt s'assoir aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

-Shi- Shi- Shizune qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? bégaya-t-il.

-Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis que les tiges enroulaient le pauvre homme. Rien, je n'embêtais personne jusqu'à ce que cette petite folle se mette à se douter de quelque chose.

-Vous l'avez tuée...

Sa voix était froide et blanche, comme la mort.

-Hey ! C'est elle qui m'y a obligée ! s'indigna l'infirmière. Sa maladie lui donnait une vision beaucoup moins obtus que la vôtre à vous et vos compatriotes. Elle m'aurait dénoncée.

-Et... Sasuke ? questionna Taji alors que les épines étaient maintenant bien enfoncées dans sa peau.

-Ce jeune homme m'a servi de repas en fait. Il était délicieuse et si plaisant au regard, se souvint-telle.

-Vamp-...

-Oh non ! Je suis pas une vampire, je ne bois pas le sang. Moi je mange les muscles et les tissus. C'est totalement différent !

Taji écarquilla les yeux, de terreur ou de douleur. Shizune Kâto avait mangé tous ceux qui s'étaient perdus dans la Forêt de Roses, pour se servir de leur sang comme peinture et de leur os comme chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il reste leurs yeux pour seuls vestiges identifiables. Et Taji serait l'un d'eux.

-Sakura Haruno, je suis désolé.

-Sakura ?! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?!

-Ah cache-cache alors !

-D'accord je compte alors, va te cacher !

Le décompte commença. La jeune fillette courut à en perdre haleine. Elle alla derrière la cabane puis eu une illumination : la Forêt de Roses ! Elle n'irait pas loin, ce sera juste pour faire peur à son cousin. Elle avança un peu pour se cacher. La petite fille se fit envelopper par les tiges et leurs épines. Elle ne peut déjà plus se débattre. Les tiges l'amène au milieu de la forêt. Elle sera sa gourmette contre elle pour se rassurer. Son corps était couvert d'épines.

C'est au milieu de cette forêt que tout à commencer, c'est ici que tout fini.


End file.
